


【KS/渡榎】斯德哥尔摩情人

by XingYunRuYu_Ryusei



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei/pseuds/XingYunRuYu_Ryusei
Summary: 涉及囚禁，捆绑，道具，灌肠，强制高潮，言语羞辱。虽然题目起了个斯德哥尔摩情人但似乎并没有太多描写这个部分。
Relationships: Enomoto Kei/Tokai Seishirou, Ninomiya Kazunari & Ohno Satoshi, 榎本径/渡海征司郎
Kudos: 7





	【KS/渡榎】斯德哥尔摩情人

**Author's Note:**

> 涉及囚禁，捆绑，道具，灌肠，强制高潮，言语羞辱。  
> 虽然题目起了个斯德哥尔摩情人但似乎并没有太多描写这个部分。

『想看他脸上……露出不一样的表情。』

渡海征司郎翘着二郎腿坐在沙发上，面前的桌上摊满了资料和病例。他向后靠在沙发背上，抬头闭上眼，用手指按了按眼底的青黑。有门把转动的声音，渡海睁眼回头，看到一个纤瘦的身影。

“东京综合安保公司，榎本径，是来做贵院防盗相关的例行检查的。”

那人戴着眼镜面无表情的看着他，声音无波澜的说完这段话，仿佛例行公事一般，然后就开始四处走动，时不时拿出放大镜或是其他小道具，发出淅淅索索的轻响。渡海撇过眼去瞄他，就看到榎本径正撅着屁股跪在墙角边，拿着放大镜在检查那边的管道。看上去细瘦的一个人，西装裤下包裹的小屁股倒是滚圆的很。保持着原来的姿势，渡海从沙发上随手摸了本书盖在脸上，合上眼开始打瞌睡。

对于那个来做检查的人，渡海原本没打算分出心神去留意，毕竟没有多少人会把安保公司的职员放在心上，直到当天晚上，渡海发现他放在小保险柜里的一千万不翼而飞了。

那个安保公司的小老鼠……

作为东城大学附属医院水平最高的手术医生，渡海自然有他的手段，用医院安保科的名义再预约一次防盗检查只是一句话的功夫。

虎视眈眈的恶猫顺理成章的把小老鼠骗来了他的休息室，顺理成章的让小老鼠喝下掺了药的茶水，轻而易举地捕获了这只手脚不太干净的小老鼠。

他有的是时间和手段来好好调教这个小毛贼。

榎本径醒来时轻轻扭动了一下身子，然后便察觉到自己被绳子绑住了手腕。所幸眼镜还好好地架在鼻梁上，让他能抬眼看清蹲在自己面前的人。拖鞋，黑色的内衬，长长的白大褂垂到地上，那天在医院房间的沙发上斜着眼看他的人，现在正嘴角微翘，用轻蔑的眼神上下打量着他。

“知道你很擅长捣鼓这些钥匙啊锁啊什么的，果然还是绳子最简单。别想着逃跑，我随便往你嘴里塞点药都够你地上一动不动躺很久了。”

榎本径垂着眼，表情依旧波澜不惊。

渡海突然伸手钳住了榎本径的下巴，捏着他的脸颊强迫他抬起脸来面对他。

“真想看你这张冷淡的小脸上露出点不一样的表情啊……”他伸出另一只手拍了拍榎本径被捏的鼓起来的脸颊，替他扶正被扯歪了的眼镜，然后松开了捏着他的手。

渡海站起身来，拍了拍白大褂上的灰尘，转身离开了这个小房间。

“呵……我很期待哦，榎本径。”房门被关上，灯光携着恶魔的低语被挡在了门外，徒留了一室黑暗于榎本径。

因为渡海征司郎的手段，榎本径的失踪就仿佛飘入水面的一粒沙，连水花和涟漪都没有，那个一直窝在地下一层的仓库里的男人，就这样从大家的视野里消失了。

东城大学附属医院，渡海征司郎常用的那间休息室的角落里，一个被柜子和杂物掩盖住的小门后面，榎本径如今就被囚禁在那个连窗户都没有的小小的储藏室里。

有时最原始的反而是最管用的，渡海深知这个道理。对于擅长开锁的小贼，最好的办法的就是用绳子捆住他的手脚，给他的脖子拴上链条。

渡海征司郎每天都会去储藏室里看看他的小宠物，给他喝点水，喂他一点压缩饼干，让他用医用垃圾桶解决一下生理问题，偶尔给他换个姿势绑起来免得血液不流通。小径的神情始终淡淡的，仿佛是习惯了这样被囚禁的日子，也不呼救，也不挣扎，醒着的大部分时间他都在双眼放空神游天外。有时渡海会在没有人的时候牵着他脖子上的链条带他去休息室的厕所冲个澡，他就全程乖巧的顺着渡海的指示走，再后来除了与墙角相连的脖子上的链条以外，渡海也就不再绑着他的手腕了。榎本径的小脑袋里装着太多他开过的锁解过的密室，足够他在日复一日无聊的囚禁生活中给自己找点乐子了。他本身就是一个远离社交的人，只要有锁，就算被囚禁起来不与人接触他都能正常地活下去。

但这不是渡海想要看到的。他想看他的猎物跪在他脚边颤抖哭泣，而不是像养了一条连泡泡都不吐一个的热带鱼一样养着榎本径。

他想用别的东西填满榎本径的脑袋，想把他玩坏，想看他痛哭求饶，想把他玩到再也离不开自己。

渡海征司郎并没有想过自己为什么会对榎本径那么执着，明明只要让他吐出那一千万就可以了。明明给他喂点药再扔进东京湾喂鲨鱼也是简简单单的事情，却偏要把他养在储藏室里，偏要玩弄他，看他臣服于自己。

今天的水里大概又掺了点什么药吧。榎本径醒来，意识到自己现在正一丝不挂的事实，还好身下被垫了毯子，不然大概要着凉的吧。久违的，今天又被绳子绑住了手腕，榎本没法坐起身来，只好扭过头去张望，果然看到了靠在墙边的渡海。只是确认了一眼，榎本径就又把头垂下躺了回去，对接下来会发生什么毫不在意。

啧，看到榎本径明明都被脱光绑起来了却还是一脸要杀要剐悉听尊便的淡漠神情，渡海莫名的感到更加不爽。

“径酱以前，有自己玩过吗？”渡海跪坐在榎本径的大腿上，让被反绑了双手的榎本无法反抗，然后，双手轻轻抚上了榎本的胸口。乳肉被搓揉推开，渡海轻捻着榎本小小的乳首，直到他胸前立起小小的两颗深色，随着有点加速的呼吸上下起伏。 “小径兴奋了呢。”虽然榎本径别开的脸上依旧没有什么表情变化，但渡海覆在他胸膛上的手明显感受到了他呼吸的加快。他的手慢慢下滑，一点一点摸过榎本浅浅的腹肌轮廓，然后伸手握住了已经抬头的下身。

“嗯。”榎本径轻哼出声，渡海清楚感觉到身下的人刚刚一瞬的颤抖。用手指抹开顶端溢出的液体，渡海用肉肉的手掌揉了揉顶部，然后借着这些液体的润滑开始上下撸动。

尽管榎本别开了脸，努力做着呼吸来使自己冷静，但他的表情变化还是被渡海尽收眼底。渡海加快了手上的动作，另一只手搓揉着下面的囊袋，手法和力量不时变化。握在手里的物件又硬又烫，被压在身下的榎本径的腿不断颤抖着，渡海看着榎本眉头逐渐皱起，呼吸声也越来越重，努力想要抑制自己的动情却只能无助的咬住下唇。身下的人扭动着身体，不知是为了逃离还是想获得更多快感，终于在渡海的猛烈刺激下，榎本径绷直了身体颤抖的射了出来，白色的粘稠液体溅落在自己的小腹上。

渡海低头看了看手上沾到的浊液，与榎本径紧贴的肌肤正隔着布料感受着他大腿无法抑制的一阵阵抽动。榎本径两眼失神，整个人都脱了力，半张脸贴在地上，眼镜也歪斜在一旁，泪水和涎水沾湿了他潮红的脸，随着呼吸一点点流向地面。渡海用手掰开榎本半张的嘴，把沾满浊液的手指伸进去搅动着他的小舌头，逼迫他把手上的液体吃进嘴里。

“只是这样就不行了吗？我还准备了别的东西呢。”

榎本径的脑袋里已经是一团浆糊，这时听到这话只想挣扎着逃跑，但是被渡海坐在身下的刚高潮过的身体根本不听使唤，缺乏运动的纤细双腿被日常三五台手术连轴转的渡海轻易提起按到两边，他听见拉扯塑胶手套的声音，然后就有冰凉的触感贴在了会阴。

手指合着润滑液探入后穴的时候榎本径整个人像案板上垂死挣扎的鱼一样猛的弹了一下。“拿，拿出……呜！”没说完的话在半根手指猛的伸了进去时破了音，渡海隔着手套感受到榎本湿热的内里猛烈的收缩着，不知是想把异物排挤出去，还是在邀请他进到更加深处。作为医生的渡海征司郎当然知道怎样能让身下的人爽，他用那一根手指抽插了几下，把润滑液充分涂抹后，伸进了第二根手指，而身下的人抖得更厉害了，高潮后的前端也再一次抬起了头。

“嘘……只是指检而已，小径紧张些什么，你看你的身体不是很享受吗。”渡海笑着说道，眼底却不见一点温柔。

伸进榎本后穴的两根手指变着角度抽插刺戳着内里的软肉，有时还试图分开手指来撑大穴口，而榎本径能做的只有挣扎着扭动身体和收缩后穴，但这样只能让自己更加瘙痒难耐。渡海像欺负小动物一样玩弄了一会儿榎本的后穴，终于屈起手指，向着一开始就把握了的那一点不断搓揉挤压，另一只手则握住榎本又一次挺立的前端上下撸动起来。刚刚高潮不久的身体还敏感着，这时被渡海前后夹击让榎本径整个人都战栗起来，生理性的泪水从眼角涌出，因为刺激而合不拢的嘴边也有口水流了出来。来自前后的快感不断累积，挺立的乳尖暴露在空气中，就连身下的毛毯蹭在皮肤上都让他觉得难以忍受。两腿之间渡海的双手加快了动作和技巧，榎本只觉得全身上下的感官都被集中到了身下的某一点，视线变得模糊，大脑也无法思考，他躬着身体想忽略掉小腹上传来的异样的感觉，但不论是他还是渡海的每一个动作仿佛都牵动着他的神经。

身下榎本径的一举一动都被渡海看在眼里，他猛的加快动作，最后双手用力，一边狠狠按住了后穴的某一点，一边猛的捏住根部。“嗯……啊！”抑制不住的呻吟从嘴角溢出，榎本径在过于猛烈的刺激下又一次达到了高潮。前端喷射的浊液沾满了他的腹部和胸脯，甚至有几滴溅到了脸上。后穴一阵阵剧烈的蠕动收缩，紧紧绞着渡海的两根手指，举在半空的双腿也抑制不住的一下一下抽动着。

渡海征司郎缓缓抽出了仍被榎本的后穴吸吮着的手指，带出了一些润滑液，从穴口淌到地上，亮晶晶的很是色情。没了渡海的钳制，榎本的双腿无力的倒在地上，偶尔还会小频率的抽动几下。扯下右手的手套，渡海掰过榎本垂向一边的脸。眼镜早就从鼻梁上被甩了下来，只靠着防滑绳挂在脖子上，动情时的泪水和口水糊满了榎本的小脸，上面还零星散着几点白色。渡海翻开他闭着的眼皮看了一眼，又伸手去他合不拢的嘴里翻弄了一会儿他软软的小舌头和尖尖的虎牙，而榎本径早就因为连续高潮的刺激晕了过去。

“这样就高潮上头了吗……”

榎本径醒来的时候依旧赤裸着身体，身边除了几条薄毯以外没有衣服，手上的绳子已经解开了。当渡海进来准备牵他去洗澡的时候，榎本已经恢复了一脸冷漠的神情，又开始神游天外了，仿佛之前被渡海送上高潮晕过去的事情不存在一般。囚禁生活似乎归于平静，被喂水，喂食，解决生理问题，被牵出去洗澡。大抵是天气转热，那天之后渡海就没有给榎本他的衣服，只在地上铺了两块毯子给他保暖用。

榎本径偶尔会想自己已经被关了多久了，被放倒的那天他的衬衫外面还套着薄薄的毛线背心，现在却已经可以在储藏室里裹着薄毯过日了。神游时脑海中开的锁也已经快把他收藏过的日本古锁给开了个遍了。储藏室没有窗，休息室因为有值班医生所以一直亮着灯，渡海进来的频率也不固定，在房间里的这些日子榎本径已经失去了对时间的大致观念，好在他也无意探明自己到底被囚禁了多久，只是裹着毯子缩在角落里，想着自己的事情。

不知道是不是夏天到了牵动了榎本体内的生物钟，还是渡海在给他的食物里掺了些什么，榎本径最近总是没什么食欲，虽然渡海每次都只给他喂很少一点吃的而且次数很少，但他已经很久没觉得饿了。相比以前的压缩饼干或者冻干蔬菜，最近渡海好像总在给他喂一些流食，什么蛋白质奶昔，葡萄糖溶液一类的。榎本径也没有兴趣去问理由，只是心安理得的作为一个囚犯接受着属于他的食物。

这一天，喝完葡萄糖溶液后挨不住阵阵困意的榎本径，在合上双眼前默默地想，怕不是今天又要……

醒来时榎本径总感觉手臂快要被扯断了，抬头才发现双手被绑住，连着的绳子悬在了天花板的钩子上。绳子的长度堪堪使他半个脚掌着地，只能十分勉强的踮着脚来缓解手臂被拉扯的疼痛。有熟悉的橡胶手套被拉扯再弹回手上的声音，冰凉的润滑液被抹上了后穴，一瞬的温差刺激让他缩紧了穴口，却还是被渡海强行把手指挤了进去。身体记忆被唤醒，那时候体会到的无与伦比的快感现在被迫切的渴求着，榎本搅紧穴肉试图获得更多，但渡海只是给穴内抹上了润滑液就抽出了手指。

有什么硬质的物件抵上了后穴，借着润滑液滑进了穴内。榎本莫名感到不安，他努力转过身回头看，看到渡海正对着一个类似输液架的东西在调整着什么，随后，他感觉到有温热的液体涌进了后穴。

“唔！不……快，快停下，拿掉……”

“虽然最近径酱有乖乖吃流食把肚子排干净，但是做医生的，总是要把卫生放在第一位呢。我也不想让径酱生病，所以还特地调了温水来，最近医院总接到些用什么酒啊牛奶啊灌肠然后腹泻的病例，肠子的吸收能力很强的，用奇奇怪怪的液体灌肠很容易感染或者酒精中毒的，乖乖用温水才是最安全的。”嘴上是温柔的医生的说辞，手上的动作却一点没让榎本径感受到来自医生的关怀。他试图扭动臀部来摆脱导管却被渡海用力捏住了臀瓣，还顺带让屁股挨了几个巴掌。

满满一袋灌肠液很快就见了底，榎本径的腹部因为大量液体的进入微微隆起，他踮着脚勉强稳住身体，却无法忽略腹部传来的排泄欲望。渡海站在一旁，欣赏着榎本径紧绷颤抖的臀部，看着他使劲忍耐，不断的做着深呼吸，试图忽略却越是清楚的感受到下腹的饱胀感。只是三分钟，却过得像一个小时那么漫长，榎本径整个人抖的跟筛子似的，脸色潮红，汗从额头滑到了下巴。渡海像是终于看够了这场演出，从一旁拖来医用垃圾桶，拍了拍榎本的肚子，然后抽出了埋在榎本径后穴里的管道。

虽然这么多餐的流食使得榎本径排出的灌肠液基本和原来一样干净，在同性面前被迫排泄的羞耻感还是让他涨红了脸。他闭上眼不看，只听到渡海把垃圾桶拖走的声音，不一会儿，那人又趿拉着拖鞋回到了储藏室。有热气呼在脖子后面，让榎本径汗毛都竖了起来。他晃动身体想要躲闪，却被渡海掐着腰固定在了原地。

“小径不要乱动，弄伤了就不好了。”明明把我放了才是最不会弄伤的方法……

又是冰凉粘稠的润滑液，刚刚灌过肠的穴口湿软黏腻，渡海很轻易就伸进手指去，给深处也抹上润滑。被渡海挡住看不清状况，榎本径只能通过后面来感觉发生了什么，过于在意后面却也使他变得加倍敏感。有不同于手指和输液管的东西，一个硬硬的圆润的东西被抵在穴口，然后被渡海一点点塞了进去。圆形的直径随着进入不断增大，已经超出了榎本径所体验过的两根手指的上限，他努力调整呼吸，收缩着后穴试图摆脱那个异物，那个卡在后穴的物件却随着他穴肉的挤压猛的滑进了穴内。

“呜啊！”榎本径一下子慌了神，想要用力把异物排出去，但是那个卵状的小东西却因为他的收缩进的更深，紧贴着内壁上下滑动。身体记忆带他回到了被渡海的手指玩弄到高潮的那天，他不断夹紧又放松，试图给自己带来像那天一样的快感。

“看来小径一个人也玩的很开心啊，不过这个不只是这样玩的哦。不过最近小玩具做的越来越花哨了，你看这个遥控器——”渡海把一个小小的猫爪样的东西放到榎本面前晃了晃“不过和小径你还挺像的。”

渡海站在榎本径身后，看不见对手的动作让榎本紧张的很，而越是紧张的身体就越是敏感。渡海的手抚上了榎本的胸口，开始搓揉两颗小小的乳珠，修剪平滑的指甲轻轻扣弄着乳孔，耳旁传来渡海带着热气的声音。“小径的这里，会不会有奶出来啊。被玩多了说不定就有了，或者给你打一针，很快就会涨起来，痒的你忍不住想去揉他，一揉就会有奶从这里流出来，像奶牛一样……”渡海一边说，一边配合着话语搓揉着榎本的乳肉。怀里的人果不其然抖得更厉害了，榎本径总感觉渡海这么一说，他的胸前就开始泛痒，而被这样大力搓揉之后，仿佛下一秒就会有液体从乳孔中溢出来一般。他紧张的绷紧了肌肉，却又牵动了后穴里那颗卵状的玩具上下滑动，胸口和后穴的刺激，让他的下身早早的立了起来，前端溢出许多半透明的前液。

“小径好色呢，被玩乳头和屁股都能兴奋成这个样子。”胸口被暂时放过，那双手覆在他的身上开始下滑。一只手紧紧握住了他的腰让他没法乱动，另一只手则圈住了他挺立的下体，合着他前端的液体开始上下动作。

仿佛又回到了那一天，被渡海同时玩弄着前后，那时的快感太过强烈，给这具身体留下了太过深刻的记忆。前端被渡海有技巧的爱抚着，榎本径试图收缩后穴来增加快感，想要再一次体会那种灭顶的高潮。快感不断累积，榎本径身体剧烈的抖动，离到达巅峰只差一步的时候，渡海却突然停下了爱抚他下身的手。

“小径想偷跑吗？真是个坏孩子啊，但是射太多对身体不好，所以还是别了吧。”渡海说着，却没有收回手，只是似有似无的在榎本的下身抚摸着，给他一点点刺激却又停手，榎本径被吊在顶端不上不下却始终得不到解脱，只能颤抖着身体不断喘气，试图能自己给自己制造一些快感。

“哦对了，虽然小径自己玩的很开心，但是后面这个，不是这么玩的哦。”那个猫爪一样的小东西再次被渡海举到眼前，然后，渡海在他面前按下了正中间的肉垫。

“唔唔唔！”后穴里的小东西突然开始猛烈震动起来，一下下打在内壁的软肉上，猛烈刺激着榎本的敏感点。与被玩弄前面完全不一样的快感直冲大脑，渡海说话的声音也变得像远方来的一样听不真切。“上次只是配合刺激了一下后面，这次小径就直接用屁股高潮吧。”

跳蛋不断震动着，贴着内壁刺激着前列腺。异样快感迅速积累，榎本软的腰都塌了下来，被渡海握在手里的前端也一跳一跳，可后穴的震动却突然停了下来。即将到来的高潮再一次被强行切断，榎本径感觉自己的头脑已经完全被情欲搅乱，却迟迟得不到满足。他扭动着臀部试图再得到一点点快感，却因为渡海掐着腰胯的手而动弹不得，只能努力收缩着后穴。

渡海把榎本径这幅淫荡的模样全看在眼里，满意的勾起嘴角，再一次按下了遥控器。

比原先更加猛烈的震动突然袭击了榎本的后穴，激得他猛的扬起了头。后穴带来的快感一波一波冲上头顶，爽的他头皮发麻，泪水和口水也抑制不住的流出。榎本的腰越来越软，因为被渡海钳着腰胯而撅高了屁股，头扬起又垂下，他不断喘着气，无人触碰的下身抑制不住就要射出来，渡海却在他高潮来临的关头捏紧了根部。后穴达到高潮前端却无法释放，榎本径只觉得腿都抽筋了，无法支撑的身体只靠着被吊起来的手拽着。后穴痉挛一般的收缩，前面被强行阻断的射精让他又爽又难受，只觉得小腹一抽一抽的疼。

“哈……求……求你，求你……”

“嗯？”

“求你……呜……给我……呜啊！”

渡海的巨物猛的挺进了榎本径的后穴，开始大开大合的操干。被捏住的根部终于解脱了，随着身后渡海的顶弄一股股射出精液。还在高档震动的跳蛋被顶到了更深处，刚刚高潮的后穴这时正痉挛着吞吃着渡海的性器，敏感到不行的内壁被摩擦，硬生生延长了高潮的快感。榎本径已经快要神志不清了，眼镜也随着渡海的操弄一点点下滑。深处震动的跳蛋和不断顶弄着他的渡海的巨物过于刺激，让榎本径向前倾身想要逃离，却被渡海拽着眼镜后面的防滑绳硬生生拉了回来。高潮一阵接着一阵，有液体不断顺着榎本颤抖的腿流到地上，被禁锢了太久的精液不断射出，到最后只剩一些稀薄的精水从顶端溢出来。强制高潮让榎本整个人都快坏掉了，只剩喉咙里随着操弄不断发出嗯嗯的声音。

渡海被榎本径湿热的内里包裹吮吸，前端还时不时被穴内夹着的跳蛋刺激，只觉得快感一路从脊椎爽到了头皮。他一手捏住榎本的胯部，一手拉扯着眼镜后连着的防滑绳，猛烈的操弄，强行给榎本带去接连不断的高潮，让他的穴肉不断痉挛着收缩绞紧。榎本径已经快被操的叫不出声音了，只有后穴还在条件反射的收缩着，渡海用力进出操弄，终于抵着深处的一点射了出来。

渡海把吊着的榎本放到地上时他已经双眼失焦，只能发出小声的嘤咛了。跳蛋早就不再震动了，榎本径的腿和后穴却还因着延续不断的快感而抽动着，润滑液稀释了乳白色的精液从抽搐的穴口一点点流出。渡海用手指撑开榎本的穴口，小心的拉着跳蛋上连着的细绳把跳蛋抽出来，顺带着带出了他射在里面的精液。他拿灌肠的输液管往榎本的后穴里又注入了一点温水，帮他把剩下的一点精液清洗干净。“不好好清理干净的话是会发烧的，我也不想让径酱生病呢。”

人人都知道东城大学附属病院有个被称为“手术室的恶魔”的手术医生渡海征司郎，但是最近住院部的医生护士们却突然开始传言，说渡海征司郎强行独占了一个休息室，在里面养了一个男人。有人曾趁渡海做手术的时候偷偷打开门，窥见了里面沙发上一个瘦小的身影，那个男人穿着衬衫和薄毛衣，带着有防滑绳的眼镜，正低头研究着些什么。房间的桌子上除了渡海的资料外还摆满了奇奇怪怪的锁和模型。

下了手术室的渡海趿拉着拖鞋回到了休息室，就有一个软软的声音说着“渡海医生辛苦了”，声音的主人踱着小步子抱住了他，柔软的头发蹭在他的颈间。

“今天小径有没有乖啊。”

“有……有的，刚刚还解开了一把古锁。就是……就是，”身前的人扭捏着腰腿，虽然脸上没什么表情，两颊却飘着红，小声说，“后面那个，可以拿出来了吗？”

番外-榎本径ver

这是一盘藏在榎本径仓库保险箱里的录像带。

“咳咳，诶，我是东京综合安保公司的榎本径。前几日在给东城大学附属病院做防盗检查的时候，沙发上那个总盯着我看的，渡海征司郎医生，倒是让我觉得很有趣，当然在我发现他藏着的一千万现金的时候我就对他更感兴趣了。本来是想把他绑来关进笼子里的，反正我这仓库也没人会来，我做的锁他也不可能打开。但是考虑到他是这个医院最好的医生，随便绑走的话大概会引起不小的麻烦。所以我决定换个方法去引起他的注意，我偷偷拿走了他保险箱里的一千万，反正那种程度的保险箱对我来说打开只是分分钟的事情。果然，今天接到了再一次安保检测的消息。

“如果不出我所料的话这次去他的休息室就出不来了，虽然我有把握驯服那个男人，但我还是打算做两手准备。我在眼镜腿里藏了开简易锁要用的小道具，应该足够我在必要时逃出。如果这盘录像带没有被我销毁而是被人看到了的话，说明我已经被囚禁很久很久了，那么就请报警吧，根据我在那个休息室的探查，他很大概率会把我关在休息室右边角落那个不起眼的门里，那里有个小储藏室，但是医院的人大多都不知道这个储藏室的存在。

“他大概以为可以简单的驯服我而沾沾自喜吧。到底谁锁住了谁谁驯服谁，都还说不准呢。

“要说的大概就是这些。诶，这是来自东京综合安保公司的榎本径的影像。”

该录像带在录制三个月后由榎本径本人亲自销毁。


End file.
